YuGiOh! Destiny's Choice
by Sakura Solo
Summary: (Ancient Egypt fic!) During Tea and Yami's wedding, a Goddess Seed lands in Tea's drink. 9 months later, she gives birth to... Skuld! Now a year later, tatoos have appeared, signs that she is all powerful, but Seto Kaiba wants to rule the world! R&R!
1. The Legend

Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny's Choice

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Oh, my goddess! On with the story!

Storms in Africa by Enya

How far is it

How far is it 

__

Walk through the storms.

Come through the storms.

How far is it from

The black clouds.

How far is it from

The beginning to an end.

Lift your heart.

__

Walk through the storms.

Lift your heart!

__

Come through the storms.

A long journey.

__

Come through the storms.

A long journey.  
  



	2. Royal Wedding!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny's Choice!

Chapter 1: Royal Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Oh my goddess! Please do not flame!

It was a quiet, late summer evening in the ancient capital of Alexandria. The city was in an upbeat mood because the Pharaoh Yami was getting married to his childhood friend, later turned lover, Tea. As protocol demanded, the couple was to be married in a private ceremony, while later on, a banquet would be held in their honor. It was also customary for the bride and groom to drink warm tea that had been left outside to cool off. While it was cooling off, a sharp wind picked up. Meanwhile, a meteor shower shone overhead, predicting a good marriage. From this, a small gold ball floated down from the sky. It was a goddess seed! From it, a goddess would be born. However, it landed in Tea's drink!

Meanwhile, the ceremony had finished, and Yami and Tea were walking arm-in-arm around the gardens, admiring the dazzling star-lit sky shone brightly overhead. "It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it," Tea remarked to her husband. "Not as beautiful as you," Yami replied, silencing her with a passionate kiss. 

Elsewhere, two guards, Joey and Tristian were spying on the newly-weds. "Okay. They're still kissing," Joey remarked as they watched from behind a large bush. Tristian sighed, "When are they gonna go further?" "Oh, okay, now they are," Joey said as Tristian poked his head out to get a better look. Yami had his arms around Tea's slender waist, while kissing her soft neck. 

Unfortunately, Joey's little sister, the Priestess Serenity, walked out toward them. "What are you two doing," she inquired. Joey sighed, "Keep it down, sis!" Tristian groaned and fell into plain sight. Yami and Tea stopped kissing, and both sweatdropped when they saw Tristian. Joey sighed, "Oh! Uh…. Sorry!" Serenity remarked, "The banquet is ready!" The royal couple walked off, followed by the two now embarrassed guards and one snickering priestess.

At the dinner, there were several courses, as well as a nice mixture of music and dancers. Of course, Joey and Tristian were "checking-out" the dancers, much to the annoyance of Serenity and Joey's wife, Mai. They both whacked their dates over their heads with paper fans. Finally, the two cups of tea were served. Tea drank hers, and wondered why it tasted a bit sour. She thought nothing of it when Yami asked her to dance. The banquet went on for some time, before people began to get tired.

Later that evening, Tea was in bed, when Yami walked in, blew out the candle, got into bed next to her, and kissed her.

Me: Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	3. It's a girl!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny's Choice!

Chapter 2: It's a girl!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh of Oh, my goddess! BTW, please send some fanart to my stories! Email me @ lita_kino84@yahoo.com 

Three weeks had passed for the royal couple, when things took an interesting turn. Tea started sleeping in late, eating a rather strange combo of food, and spending half the morning in the bathroom. Yami had no idea what was wrong with his wife, so he decided to ask Serenity for some advice.

As he was walking toward her room, he heard Joey yell angrily, "Beat it, Kaiba! Don't even think of coming near her again or you'll really be sorry." An angered High Priest Seto Kaiba holding a cloth over his bloody nose walked out and sighed. Yami sweatdropped. Once again, Seto had been trying to woo Serenity, but she had eyes only for Tristian. This time he must have at least kissed her or something, because Serenity had a hickey on her neck, and that

Joey was wiping blood off his left hand. Yami nodded, "Is everything all right?" Joey groaned, "Yeah, now it is. I wonder where I can find a good spellsayer to put a curse on Kaiba…" He walked out of the room muttering about getting back at Kaiba.

Serenity nodded to Yami, " Are you hear about Tea?" Yami nodded, "She's been acting strange lately." The young girl nodded in agreement, "If you like, I will examine her later." He smiled, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Tea was eating a now salty puffed pastry. Tristian sighed, "Are you sure you should be eating that? I mean, you look a little dizzy." "I am not dizzy," Tea remarked dryly, "I'm just hungry. Oh…" she fainted. Tristian sweatdropped. He immediately sent for Yami and Serenity.

A few minutes later, Tea woke up on her bed. Yami was at her side, as was Serenity. Joey and Tristian were hanging around just to see what was going to happen. "Are you all right," Yami asked. Tea nodded, "I'm fine." 

Serenity smiled, "I think I know what's wrong. Tea's pregnant!" Everyone fell over anime style at the news. Yami and Tea blushed. They were gong to be parents. Yami kissed Tea sweetly. This was gong to take a lot of planning.

Nine months later…

Nine months passed quickly. Joey and Tristian bet each other that the baby would be a boy, and the loser had to do the other's guard duty for two weeks! One evening in the middle of September, Tea's water broke, and Serenity was sent for.

Ten hours later, Joey and Tristian were snoring on one of the couches outside Yami and Tea's bedroom. Mai was asleep of a daybed. Meanwhile, Tea was almost through her labor. "Hang on, Tea! One more push! Okay, here it comes! Oh my gosh, it's a girl!" Tea smiled, "May I see her?" Serenity laid the newborn infant in her mother's arms. Tea smiled, and Yami kissed her tenderly. Both their hearts melted when they gazed upon their firstborn child. She had wisps of dark black hair and light brown eyes. Tea smiled, "What are we going to name her?" Yami smiled, " How about Sakura?" Tea nodded, "I like that." Sakura began to fuss, and Tea cradled her, while Yami held Tea in his arms. Joey, Tristian and Mai, who had been watching form the doorway decided to leave the family alone for a while. Serenity bowed and left the threesome alone.

Chapter 3 will be up soon! 


	4. Royal Sacrafice

Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny's Choice  
  
Chapter 4: Royal Sacrifice  
  
Me: Hi! I am really sorry, but I am finally updating this story!!! It will be completed by Monday afternoon, so stay tuned! Also, because of the amount of violence in the rest of the story, I am raising the rating to PG- 13! Enjoy!  
  
A year had passed since the birth of the Princess Sakura. Yami and Tea were proud of their little daughter, and everything seemed to be going well, until one morning. Yami was out with Joey and Tristian, looking for the idiot who had vandalized on of the holy shrines, because whoever it was, had left behind an Etruscan gauntlet. Tea was with Serenity and Mai, eating breakfast, while Sakura was sleeping in her gilded cradle, until she woke up and started crying loudly. Tea, who was walking back into the main bedroom, scoped up her baby daughter. "Mama," Sakura cooed happily, as her mother rocked her in her arms. Tea looked at her daughter, and shrieked! There were 3 blue tear shaped tattoos on Sakura's face. Maybe this was a sign form the gods that Sakura was destined for greatness. She smiled at her cooing little one, and they walked off to the throne to wait for what Yami had to say.  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were at the shrine, looking for clues. At least, Yami and Tristian were looking for clues, while Joey was looking at the sacrificial food so he could eat it all. Yami picked up the gauntlet, "Who do you think left this?" "I don't know. It's leather, and it's Etruscan. But it looks cheap, so it was probably a commoner or someone who wanted his 15 minutes of fame. Hey, there's a name written on it. Bandit Keith," Tristian exclaimed! Bandit Keith was a low down gambler, who usually made trouble with the locals, but he had never done anything like this before. He handed it to Yami, who looked at it, and concluded that Keith had been drunk while doing the crime, since it reeked of stale alcohol! Both men nodded, they needed to find Keith before he did anything else stupid! Now where was Joey? They found him pigging out on some roast lamb that had been marinated with honey! Yami sweatdropped, and Tristian yelled, "You moron, that was for the gods!" Joey groaned, "Now you tell me. I thought the food was for guests." Yami groaned, "Let's go." Tristian followed, dragging Joey, who was still eating.  
  
They all finally found Keith, at an outside casino, where his was playing backgammon for money! Keith looked up at the three men, "So, what does the royal palace want with me today?" Joey grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar, "You defiled a shrine, you jerk!" Keith smiled, "So what if I did? I did it so I could change my luck. It just so happens that some guys owe me some money-" "Sure, they do," Tristian replied sarcastically, "Your going in the dungeon until the courts decide what to do with you." Keith nearly got away, until Joey and Tristian caught him, and they all went back to the palace.  
  
Of course, Yami decided to check on Sakura and Tea. He stepped into the throne room, and greeted his with a kiss. "Papa," cooed Sakura, and Yami cuddled her for a moment, before looking at her small face, and he gave a look at Tea. "I'm sure they're a sign from the gods." Yami nodded, "We should see Isis to make sure."  
  
As soon as they reached Isis's room, she greeted the royal couple and she scoped up Sakura in her arms. "I sense your worry about Sakura," she replied as Sakura tugged at her Millennium Tauk. It glowed, and Isis saw a glimpse of the future. An older Sakura who appeared to be about 9 or 10 years old was playing in the shadow games, and she won against a shadowy opponent. The Tauk stopped glowing, and she smiled. Isis handed the toddler back to her parents and said, "You are right, Queen Tea. The Tauk showed me that Sakura will become very powerful as she grows older." Tea blushed, and Yami thanked her. On the way back to the throne room, Tea asked Yami, "What do you think Isis saw in the future?" He smiled, "I'm not sure, but it was fate that gave our daughter these marks. It's destiny's fate that she will become powerful." Tea leaned over and kissed him tenderly, as they headed for the throne room.  
  
Unfortunately for all them, the jealous and corrupt High Priest Seto Kaiba had overheard everything! He was angered that the young princess was to become powerful, like her father, and that destiny had marked her as a sacred child. The two things he obsessed in life over were the lovely Priestess Serenity and taking over the world. He figured that the only way to get revenge on the Pharaoh and his wife was to kill their child, murder the queen, defeat the king and banish him to the Shadow Realm, and then he could take over! Of course this would take some planning, so he went off to think, and soon he had the prefect plan!  
  
Later that afternoon, Yami was at one of the courts with Joey and Tristian while Bandit Keith was on trial. Of course, Kaiba was now putting his plan into action. He watched as Serenity, who was babysitting Sakura fell asleep, since he had put a sleeping potion in her tea! Sakura was playing with some wooden blocks, when Kaiba firmly picked her up, and walked off towards his temple.  
  
Sakura began to cry loudly, and Kaiba scolded her, "Shush!" He took her to a table where several of his magicians were waiting. He smiled as they chanted, and as Sakura started crying harder, he pulled out a bloody sword. He prayed and the ceremony began.  
  
Meanwhile, Tea was back from doing some shopping, when to her horror, she walked in to her bedroom, and Serenity was sleeping, and Sakura was gone! Tears welled in her eyes as she yelled, "Sakura!" The young girl woke up, and begged, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I was watching the princess as you asked, but Seto offered me a drink, and then I fell asleep." Tea turned white, "Seto took Sakura? Oh no!" She ran out, to find Yami!  
  
The court had found Keith guilty of vandalism of a holy site, and was sentenced to 5 years hard labor on a slave galley, and Yami was surprised to a flustered Tea waiting for him! Telling him what had happened, Yami was worried. He assured they would find Sakura, and he told Tristian and Joey to find some more guards and ambush Kaiba's temple, but they had to hurry!  
  
Kaiba was just raising the dagger above Sakura's small belly, when he smiled coldly, "Hopefully, the Shadow Realm is such a place for you, Princess Sakura. This is the end-" when Yami restrained him, and Tea scoped up her daughter, and held her close. Joey and Tristian grabbed Kaiba, who was angry. "I demand you let me go! She is cursed with those marks of the demons." Yami glared at him, "You are herby banished from Egypt for 4 years, Kaiba, for trying to murder my daughter!" Joey and Tristian led him away, as Yami embraced his crying wife and daughter.  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Tea and Yami went right to bed, with Sakura tucked in Tea's safe hold. Meanwhile, from far away, Kaiba stared at the palace in the distance, and said to himself, "You haven't seen the last of me, Pharaoh Yami. One day, I will have my revenge. Just you wait." With that, he galloped of on horseback into the night!  
  
Read and Review folks! 


	5. Return of Preist Seto

Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny's Choice  
  
Chapter 5: Return of Priest Seto  
  
Written by: Sakura Solo  
  
Me: I own nothing. This will be the last update on this story before Spring Break, since I am going to be in Europe next week! Enjoy!  
  
After Seto had been ousted from the city under penalty of immediate execution, Yami and Tea were relieved that Sakura was no longer in any danger. However, the divine marks on her face were unusual, in fact, no royal child had ever had these marks. Yami and Tea spent many days speaking with Isis and Serenity, trying to find out their young daughter's ailment. However, no reason presented itself, so the parents relaxed and enjoyed watching her grow up.  
  
As the four years slowly passed, little Sakura grew up. Her hair was long, black, and wavy, and her eyes were a light brown color. One particular morning, Yami, Tea and Sakura were in the throne room, when Joey ran it, with a letter. Sakura looked up from the picture she was drawing, "What's wrong, Uncle Joey?" Joey smiled at the young princess, "It's ok, Your Highness. I just need to talk to your parents." He glanced over at Yami and Tea, and they walked over to him. Yami opened the letter, while Tea held Sakura. "What's it say, daddy," Sakura asked excitedly. Yami smiled, and ruffled his daughter's hair. Upon reading it, Yami said to Tea, "Its Bandit Keith. He and 4 henchmen raided the temples, defiled them, and raped the head priestesses, as well as eating the sacrificial food." Tea shook her head, "That's awful. Has he been caught?" Sakura glanced at the letter: "Mommy, what does 'raped' mean?" Yami stared at the 5 year old, with her large eyes reflecting the innocence of childhood. He nodded, "I'll tell you later." Joey asked, "They've been captured already, but you don't want to know by whom." "Who was it," Tea asked. Joey sweatdropped," It was Priest Seto, and he demands to be let in the city, as well as that they be executed, and he insists that Sakura attend." Yami and Tea were shocked, not by Seto's request, but by the fact that Sakura was going to watch an execution. Then again, everyone in the royal family had to attend.  
  
At high noon, the entire city filled the royal courtyard. Yami, Tea, and Sakura were sitting in the balcony. Seto entered the balcony, and watched silently. All this time, he had not repented, but had made plans for him to take over. Sakura sat on her mother's lap, "What's going to happen, mommy?" "Just watch," Yami told her.  
  
A loud roar erupted from the crowd, as the prisoners were dragged in. Bandit Keith held his head up defiantly, while the other 4 men, who were much smaller, were scared out of their wits. Tristian and the executioner walked out to the raised platform, and addressed to crowd. "Today, here are the men who defiled our temples, and raped our priestesess. As is customary, each one them will be executed one at a time. If any of you, wish to beg for mercy (like that's going to help), do it now." Bandit Keith sneered at Yami," You think your so lucky to be ruling. Well, I've got one thing to say to you all, go to hell!" He then made an obscene gesture in Tea's direction, while Sakura, hid in her arms.  
  
Then, the guard hooked his arms around Keith's neck. He struggled for a while, but soon he stopped, a loud crack was heard, and he went limp. Sakura cowered, and dove into Yami's arms. He held her close, and she relaxed. After three more executions had been done, the last two were to be executed differently, since they had beheaded several statues of Ra and replaced them with the heads of snakes. Because of their crimes, they were to be beheaded. A long bench was brought out, and the two remaining prisoners' heads were forced down, and then with the quick slice of a sword, the bloody heads rolled away, where some slaves disposed of them. Sakura, who was still scared, opened her eyes, "Is it over?" Yami nodded, "It's over, Sakura." The little girl let out a sigh of relief, when she noticed Seto. Letting out a small squeak, she darted back to her parents, and asked, "Who're you?" The man nodded, "I am Priest Seto, Your Highness." Yami nodded, "Thanks for capturing them. We will have a banquet in your honor." With that, they left for the palace.  
  
Later on, Sakura was talking to Yami and Tea before the banquet. "I don't like him, Mommy and Daddy. He's kinda weird, like a snake." Tea smiled, "Some people are like that, but he's a friend of ours, and you can trust him." Sakura did not seem convinced, and Yami, who had overheard everything, agreed. After all, Seto had tried to kill her as an infant, and who knew what he could do now! But, there was no evidence that Seto was a traitor, so for tonight at least, they would trust him.  
  
At the banquet, there was an endless stream of food and drink, as well as entertainment. Seto seemed to enjoy himself, but Sakura watched him, wondering if he was going to do something bad. Later that night, after she had been tucked in, Sakura thought to herself, "There is something weird about Seto, and I don't care what Mommy says, I'm gonna find out!" With that satisfying thought, she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Tea were talking about what Sakura had said earlier. "I don't trust him either, Yami, but he did bring in those criminals," Tea remarked. Yami nodded, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." With that, he kissed Tea sweetly, and as snuggled in his arms, they both fell asleep.  
  
Me: Enjoy! 


End file.
